Alpha
by benzgirl888
Summary: Innocent, she looked innocent. But as Scott felt the hair raise on the back of his neck and his heart beat pick up, all he could feel was danger. Eventual OC/Derek Rated M for sex, drugs, and rock n' roll. So the usual.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Alpha

Chapter 1: Arrival

The red haired girl flipped her hair back and forth lazily as she waited for her drink at the bar, her vodka to be specific. She had ordered her third glass mere seconds ago, but for her it had seemed like an eternity. The eyes that watched her from around the room only served to irritate her more, _Insignificant humans… what purpose they serve in this world is beyond my knowledge._

She leaned against the back of her stool, clasping her hands behind her back and surveying the crowd. She needed something to do, besides become increasingly annoyed by the sufficiently stupid amount of people around her. How some of her kind conversed with these lower beings, let alone shared pleasure with them, did not make sense to her.

The bartender pushed her glass across the counter and towards her folded arms; he held her eye contact for just a bit longer than necessary. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes and gave him a smile, flashing her unsheathed teeth out of habit. "Thanks." She almost purred the word as she grasped her drink and downed it in two gulps. She spun in her stool and pulled out her phone.

The phone rang only twice before going to an undescriptive answering machine, "I'm bored, so I think I'm going to go on a very public hunt and cause massive chaos that will give you a horrible headache while you try and clean up my mess, pick up the phone if you disapprove." She waited all of five seconds and hung up.

The bartender wandered over, a very familiar expression on his face. She cut him off before he could speak, "Though I think what you're about to say is adorable, yet predictable, you could not handle me sweetheart." She smiled and this time she let her canines peak through, the man's face dropped. "I'll just assume my drinks were on you then."

She picked up her coat from the back of the chair and swung it over her shoulder as she walked for the door, leaving the poor dumbstruck human with nothing but inescapable nightmares.

* * *

Hours later and she was driving down some highway heading towards a familiar scent, she petted the dashboard of her silver Mustang, humming along with whatever mindless tune was playing on the radio.

She didn't know where she was going, but she knew who she wanted to see. She remembered his tone body under hers, running her hands over his sharp cheekbones and tangled them in his black hair. She let out an unintentional growl and pushed harder on the gas, focusing on the smell that led her to her prey.

* * *

Scott stood at his locker, Stiles chatting away at his one side about something he couldn't quite focus on. Something was off, smelt wrong, but he couldn't quite place it. A few lockers away, two sets of heartbeats picked up and Scott slanted his eyes to the side. Jackson stood statue still, his face pale and eyes narrowed. Scott could see his nostrils slightly flaring, as if he were breathing in the air. He looked nervous.

Lydia looked uncomfortable, her eyes wide as she squirmed in her own skin. _Submissive._ The word entered his head without him thinking it on his own, like on instinct. It was at that moment he smelled her.

Mr. Harris walked down the hall, a younger woman at his side. Her cropped red hair hung disheveled around her shoulder blades and her amber eyes glowed with good humour at a cheesy joke the teacher had told. Stiles poked him in the side, "Who's she? Can't be with Mr. Harris can she? She's way too hot." Scott took in her light jeans, white tank top, and beach sandals. She looked laid back, harmless, but Scott got the idea that that was how she wanted to look.

Innocent, she looked innocent. But as he felt the hair raise on the back of his neck and his heart beat pick up, all he could feel was danger.

* * *

Thoughts?


	2. Chapter 2: Ms Wolfe

Alpha

Chapter 2: Ms. Wolfe

"So who is she?" Stiles was not letting this new woman go, even as Scott refused to acknowledge any of his questions. He wasn't exactly sure how to explain to his friend the immense feeling of terror that quaked though his body just by being in the same hallway as her.

"She looks too old to be a student, doesn't she?" He was about to turn around, his patience wearing thin, when his entire body went tense. Two sets of footsteps sounded outside the door and he watched the handle turn. He could smell her.

"That's her." He said under his breath to Stiles, his eyes stayed glued to the door. Mr. Harris walked in, with her. "Morning class, this is Ms. Wolfe. She is your new substitute for English and you will treat her with respect." He punctured his last word with a harsh glare and then turned a soft smile to Ms. Wolfe. Scott shook his head. _Oh yeah, he had it bad._

After a few exchanged word of, "If you need me I'll be right in the next room." Mr. Harris left and Ms. Wolfe was left standing at the front of the room, smiling a very toothy smile. It made Scott nauseous. "Good morning class, as said before, my name is Ms. Wolfe. Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get started."

* * *

The entire class was a sea of low whispers, and with each sentence about the new addition to the school, Mrs. Wolfe smiled. Scott could swear he saw her ears twitch at each comment. Stiles spoke from behind him, "Dude, you're starring." At the last word Ms. Wolfe's eyes snapped up from her desk and focused on Scott. "Mr. McCall? Is there something I can help you with?"

The entire class looked up at him and he froze. Not from humiliation, he literally felt cold. Like all of his blood started to freeze in his veins. He felt compelled to respond though the pain, "N-n-no, M-ms. Wolfe." She grinned toothily at him and he shuddered, the cold slightly edging away. The sound of the bell startled him more than it should have, his gaze still locked with the redhead at the front of the classroom.

"I will see you all on Monday, enjoy the weekend." The class was leaving but Scott couldn't move. Stiles shook his shoulder, but it didn't seem important. "Mr. McCall, could you please come up here for a moment?" She dropped his gaze and he felt like whatever strings had been holding his body up were now gone.

He made his way to the front of the classroom, nodding at Stiles confused promise to meet him outside. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he felt the familiar tightness in his chest along with an extra added dose of terror of the woman in front of him. He clenched his fists, his claws itching to dig out when Ms. Wolfe looked up at him.

"**No**."

That one word and it was a quicker change than anything he had ever experienced. His heartbeat immediately slowed to a point where it hurt his chest. He felt overly calm, warm, and painfully hard.

"We'll have no shifting in my classroom Mr. McCall; in fact I'm almost certain you should refrain from doing it on school property at all." He looked up and met her yellow eyes.

"What… do you… want?" It was physically hard to speak against her. Like ever fiber was telling him it was going against nature.

She tilted her head, "I need you to deliver a message for me, to Derek."

* * *

So, I do not like how short these chapters are, I'm going to combine the first two chapters after posting this one for a few days, and then when I write the next chapter I will combine the two. I really want to get down to the sexy stuff soon-ish


End file.
